1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supplying a pyrotechnic material slurry suitable as a method for loading an ignition agent into an electric igniter.
2. Description of Related Art
A pyrotechnic material (ignition agent) of an electric igniter includes a fuel such as zirconium and an oxidizing agent such as potassium perchlorate. Because a mixture including such components is combustible and explosible in a dry state, safety measures have to be taken with respect to production equipment and handling in the manufacture of igniters using such mixtures, and the production cost is high. For this reason, a method for dispersing the pyrotechnic material in a solvent and handling it in the form of a slurry has been suggested to resolve the problems associated with combustibility and explosiveness of the pyrotechnic material.
JP-A No. 9-210596, JP-A No. 2004-525329 (WO-A No. 02/46688), and US-B No. 6,848,365 disclosed inventions for manufacturing an igniter by using a pyrotechnic material slurry obtained by preparing separately a fuel slurry and an oxidizing agent slurry and mixing the two slurries. JP-A No. 2004-115001 disclosed an invention for manufacturing an igniter by using one pyrotechnic material slurry obtained by mixing a fuel and an oxidizing agent together with a binder or a solvent.